


Yanging Out with Tentacles

by underwaterescape



Category: RWBY
Genre: Come Swallowing, Drowning, Tentacle Dick, Tentacle Rape, Underwater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 05:51:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14743137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underwaterescape/pseuds/underwaterescape
Summary: Yang was getting some fresh air until she saw what looked like someone drowning in a lake. Determined to save the person, she jumps in without thinking that there was something amiss.





	Yanging Out with Tentacles

Yang was taking a simple stroll through the woods in Patch, taking a much needed break from her workouts. Every now and then, she would spend some time relaxing instead of keeping herself in shape. Her sister and dad were still at home doing whatever they do in their spare time.

The busty blonde was soon passing by a large lake with a pier. People tend to come here to fish, but right now it is devoid of anyone with such a profession. Looking towards the center of the deep lake, Yang barely spotted some bubbles popping at the surface. There shouldn’t be any reason for that to happen unless…

“Oh shit!” she yelled as she sprinted towards the pier, her heart beating fast at the thought of someone drowning. Reaching the edge of the pier, she wasted no time in discarding some of her clothes to make the swim more manageable as well as to keep them dry. Her scarf, jacket, belt, boots, and socks all laid on the pier in a pile, leaving her in her yellow crop top and black mini-shorts.

Yang sprung off the pier and into the water, swimming with urgency until she made it to the center where the bubbles originated from. She took a deep breath before she dove straight down and followed the trail of bubbles. No matter how deep the blonde went, she still couldn’t see the bottom. Now she was wondering how a person can be down this deep and still be alive.

She didn’t have to wonder long when she saw several tentacles appear from the bottom and lunged for her. Lilac eyes went wide at the strange tentacles before going back to the surface in panic. Was it all a trap? Were those bubbles meant to lure people like her into a watery grave? Either way, she has to get out of here before they catch her.

Sadly, the slick appendages caught up to her no matter how fast she was swimming. Two of them wrapped around her ankles and brought her ascent to a halt, while a third coiled around her waist and pulled her back down.

“Mmmmm!” Yang whined as her hands flailed for the distant surface in futility, bubbles seeping through her lips. Soon her cheeks puffed up with stale air as the tentacles continued to pull her to the bottom, making the girl clamp her hands over her mouth.

More tentacles arrived as they probed around her body, especially her breasts. Yang lost some air in a yelp as the perverted appendages slid underneath her clothes and caressed her. She bent down and tried to rip the tentacles off of her ankles, leaving her wide open for the one of them to slip in the back of her shorts. It continued to wriggle its way in until it went into her panties and slid between her ass cheeks to reach her pussy.

The struggle to retain her breath was put to an end when it went inside her. Yang lets out a gurgling scream at the intrusion, watching with wide eyes as the rest of her air rose to the surface without her. She forgone trying to free herself in favor of squeezing her throat shut to stop the water from invading her lungs.

‘I’m… out of breath! I need air!’ Yang thought with panic as her vison began to blur, her face sporting a blue blush from the lack of oxygen. One of the tentacles got through her cleavage and popped up in front of her face. Bubbles were flowing out of the slit at the tip of the appendage.

It took advantage of Yang’s open mouth and forced itself in, making her gag. As it stayed in her mouth, the blonde was starting to notice that the darkness in her vision is dissipating while the burning in her lungs subsided. She made a noise of shock as she figured out what’s happening.

The tentacle in her mouth was one of the ones blowing out air bubbles to lure people here, and now it’s filling her lungs with air. She grabbed a hold of the thing and started to suck in some much needed air from the slick dispenser.

The sense of calm didn’t last long as the tentacles in her pussy spewed jizz inside of her, making her cry out and lose a part of the oxygen supply she just got back. Glaring down at the appendage responsible, she took note of the other tentacles looping through the inside of her shorts and crop top. In one fluid motion, her shorts and panties were pulled down while her top was ripped apart to reveal no bra.

Yang made some whining noises as her nude body squirmed. These things don’t intend to drown her, but they do want to have their way with her. Considering that these perverted tentacles aren’t letting her go, she doesn’t have much of a choice. So she allowed the tentacles to roam her body while the one in her mouth is feeding oxygen.

One coiled around her left boob and squeezed on it, making her moan out a few bubbles. Meanwhile, the one that was once in her pussy pulled out with some cum leaking out of her. It joined with the air-giving tentacle as it pulled out of Yang’s mouth, making her stare curiously at the newcomer. She reached out and grabbed it before shoving it into her mouth. Cum started to come out of the tip and coat her tongue in it.

Yang moaned in content of the intoxicating liquid before swallowing it. She felt like she was drinking the most addictive cream in the world, and she must have more of it. The busty blonde’s neck quivered as she continued to gulp down this delicious cum. That was until she remembered that she was underwater. As much as she wanted to keep drinking this, air was a bigger priority.

Her body convulsed in the need for air as she pulled out the cum-dispensing tentacle out of her mouth, leaving it to shoot white strings into the water. Yang tried to reach for the one spewing bubbles, but it kept itself out of her reach. She was too distracted with her need to breathe to notice the tentacle aiming for her asshole. As soon as it invaded her backdoor, Yang lets out a huge glob of air in a scream.

‘N-Not again!’ she thought as she was running out of breath once more. This time, however, her loins burned with need. Was she really getting turned on by the dangerous thrill she was currently in? But now wasn’t the time to think about her possible fetish, especially since she was grunting out air as the tentacle pumped in and out of her butthole.

The burning in her lungs soon became unbearable, which forced her to breathe whatever was there. Yang’s eyes were wide in horror as she swallowed a mouthful of water before going into a coughing fit. She grabbed her neck with both hands as her tongue lulled out, coughing out what tiny specks of air were left in her. After swallowing another mouthful, the air-giving tentacle finally came to her rescue and brought itself closer to her lips.

Two more tentacles grabbed her wrists before she could lunge for the life-saving appendage. Yang was about to panic until the tip started blowing bubbles into her face. She instinctively placed her head over the rising bubbles and opened her mouth to catch them. Some of them rolled off her cheeks while the rest went in her mouth. Slowly but surely, the burning in her lungs was fading away with each bubble she gobbled up.

Yang suddenly screamed out her air when the tentacle in her ass spewed cum inside, only for her to get her air back from the one below her face. All of her holes have now been used by these perverted things at some point. As her slender body relaxed, the appendages holding her wrists released her and closed in on her face.

One of them slipped between her cleavage and into her mouth while the other slithered around her neck. The one holding her neck jerked her towards the one in her mouth, forcing her to deepthroat it. Despite all the gagging noises, Yang was pleased with the cum pouring into her gullet. As her air seeped out of her lips, her hand lowered itself to her crotch and inserted two fingers inside her pussy.

Pumping her fingers to the rhythm of the appendage in her mouth, the blonde felt like she was in heaven. Any thought of returning to the surface abandoned her as her stomach was filled with white cream. She started to work herself faster as her vision blurred, knowing that she’s going to pass out this time.

The fear of drowning was no longer existent in her as Yang tried to enjoy this breath-taking experience as much as she could now. The blonde let out a muffled scream as she came, squirting her juices into the water. Cum was also spilling out of her mouth when the tentacle removed itself along with the rest of them, leaving her to float in the water. Even when she was finally freed, Yang didn’t have the energy to swim back up after such an orgasm. Her eyes slowly closed as she approached unconsciousness.

Yang didn’t know how long she was out, but the sudden urge to vomit that came to her hinted clued her in on her survival. A mixture of water and semen poured out of her mouth as she fought for breath. After taking much time to regain her breath, Yang took in her surroundings to see that she was on the lake’s pier. All the clothes that she left behind were still there, but the same couldn’t be said of her top, shorts and panties.

Did the tentacles save her? Did this imply that the creature controlling them wanted her to return later?

Either way, she discovered a new fetish through the perilous ordeal. Maybe she will come back here, this time with Ruby. Considering how addicting that semen was, her sister would see it as a new source of nourishment.

That reminds her. How was she to explain her state of attire to Ruby without sounding insane?


End file.
